No Happy Ending
by Sexysaxist
Summary: Songfic To My Happy ending by Avril Lavigne. Kikyo muses on how Kagome has ruined her chance of a life with Inuyasha. KikyoInuKag, but not a love triangle. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: HA! Right, anyways…

These are a couple of song fics set to My Happy Ending and I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. I love her music, particularly the harsh emotionalism and stark imagery she has in her songs.

My Happy Ending

That damn broad. What the hell did Kagome have that she didn't? Kikyo was older, smarter, more powerful. Shoot, she had bigger boobs. All Kagome did was sass and screech Inuyasha to insanity. Why did he stay with her?

_Let's talk this over  
__It's not like we're dead.  
__Was it something I did  
__Was it something you said  
__Don't leave me hanging  
__In a city so dead  
__Held up so high  
__On such a breakable thread_

Kikyo kept running her last encounter with Inuyasha through her head. How did it come to this?

"Leave her be Kikyo, she's no threat to you"

"No threat? Inuyasha, do you have any idea how my world works? I need to replenish my own soul. I can't just subsist on others."

"It's not your soul anymore. You're dead. It's hers. That soul belonged to a lot of other people before she got it.

Didn't he understand? She needed to completely lose or completely regain her soul. Until then she was in limbo, walking this earth a wraith, not of time or space. He was supposed to save her. He promised.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
__And I thought we could be_

Once she learned the true circumstances of her death she couldn't hate Inuyasha. She still loved him way too much. Who would have ever thought an annoying girl from the future would steal him away?

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
__All the memories so close to me just fade away.  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for my happy ending_

She would like to think that the one thing he loved more than her was the Jewel, and Kagome could give that to him. But deep in her gut she knew that wasn't it. Kagome understood Inuyasha better than she did because Kagome didn't understand _what_ Inuyasha was.

"I can get you the almost complete jewel from Naraku, She can only get you shards. If that's what you want, why stay with her?"

"Kagome accepts me in a way you never could"

_You've got you dumb friends  
__I know what they say  
__They tell you I'm difficult  
__But so are they  
__But they don't know me  
__Do they even know you  
__All the things you hide from me  
__All the shit that you do_

Kikyo guessed the real crux of the problem was that in the really important areas, Kagome was better. The future girl had heart instead of knowledge, conviction in place of duty. Kikyo wanted to hate her with a righteous anger but couldn't. Not after Kagome saved her.

The worst part of the whole bloody cave encounter was that Kagome saved her for Inuyasha, _not_ because it was the right thing to do. Inuyasha didn't take the gift Kagome handed him because, damn the girl, she hadn't told him. How could Kikyo hate such purity?

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
__And I thought we could be_

Once upon a time Inuyasha would have jumped at the chance to become fully human and be with her. It was the best thing he could have hoped for. Nobody loved him, he had no place in the world except the one he clawed out for himself. Then Kagome came along and gave him worth.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
__All the memories so close to me just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for my happy ending_

Now he wanted to stay half demon. As a human he was weak, as a demon an uncontrollable monster. Kagome make him happy with himself, so now he wasn't accepting hand-outs anymore. He demanded more, more than Kikyo could give him.

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared  
__And making me feel like I was the only one  
__It's nice to know we had it all  
__Thanks for watching as I fall  
__And letting me know we were done_

He helped her out of duty, a sense of nostalgia perhaps. He vaguely felt responsible for her death. Naraku killed her because she loved Inuyasha. Keeping Kikyo alive, as such, and fighting was one way for Inuyasha to get an emotional revenge at Naraku, like "Hey bastard, look she still loves me and not you". It was childish but effective none the less. That fact was the only reason Naraku wanted Inuyasha dead.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
__All the memories so close to me just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for my happy ending_

Once Inuyasha learned where the true betrayal lay he was supposed to save her, love _her_, not Kagome. She was supposed to rebuild her life with him, the way they originally planned. She wasn't supposed to be walking the countryside alone and always starving. Damn Kagome

So much for her happy ending.

* * *

Please review, I love to hear from my readers and know what you think. 


End file.
